the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley (A Spaceific Universe)
Ashley is one of the central characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Ashley Rathmore Gender : Non-Binary Age : 23 Species : Human-Witch Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : N/A Notable Relations : Lavinia (Mother), Yumi (Girlfriend) Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Alaraa Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Support *Difficulty : Hard *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Magical Staff Ashley uses their magical staff to quickly cast out spells and damage their enemies with. *Weapon Type : Magical Staff *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount : Small (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : N/A *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : N/A *Recoil Amount : Small First Ability : Seeing Triple Ashley can summon up to two copies of themselves at one time which remain in spot and heal any damaged allies that are within sight and range of them while prioritizing those with the lowest health. *Ability Type : Healing/Deployable *Healing Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Long *Total Cooldown : Short *Ultimate Charge : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Portal Link Ashley can place down one teleporting portal but not be able to use abilities as they then have a limited amount of time to place another to link the two locations and allow anyone to travel between them. *Ability Type : Movement/Deployable *Movement Bonus : Extreme *Usage Time : Dependent (Can Be Cancelled) *Last Time : Infinite (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Range : Long *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Use) Third Ability : Staff Surfing Ashley can use their magical staff to hop onto and then take flight through the air so that they may escape from combat or even enter combat quicker but have limited turning capability and be able to get hit. *Ability Type : Movement *Movement Bonus : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Range : Long *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Ultimate Ability : Don de Prospérité Ashley casts a powerful spell that restores all damaged allies to full health and then proceeds to provide them as well as Ashley themselves healing over time, no matter where they are on the map, until over. *Ability Type : Healing *Healing Amount : Large (On Use & Overtime) *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Infinite *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Health Regeneration All supports will start automatically healing until full over time after no longer taking damage for a few seconds but they will stop healing as soon as they start being hit again unless if they reach full health. *Ability Type : Passive/Healing *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Ashley has a total of 2 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Female : Blending-In Attire (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Male : Blending-In Attire (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Ashley Doing A Heart Gesture Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Ashley Blowing A Kiss And Winking Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"I would say I work hard to look this good but, heh, I'm just magical..." Story Appearances Trivia *Ashley's creation was inspired by the existence of Ying from Paladins. *Ashley was the first character to be developed for Spaceific Clash and is also the only playable character featured within Spaceific Clash to have two default skins and two store skins due to their two genders. Category:A Spaceific Universe